


Illicit Witness

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Creampie, F/M, Shooting, Shower Sex, Smut, Witness Protection, former enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: She wasted a year of his life and now he was being asked to protect her. Tai wasn't happy about it. But when bullets start flying, the two help comfort each other.





	Illicit Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSecretAgentQrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSecretAgentQrow/gifts).



> Ugh summaries are hard, not my best one but heyyyyyyyyy, welcome to my first ever Tinder ship! This is a gift for my good friend SuperSecretAgentQrow for all the beta reading he's done for me thx ma dude <3 ! Go check out his fics! Next I , say a hugeeeeee thx to SassyUnicorn7 for beta reading this and helping me improve as a writer Thx heaps girl!! Check out her fics too! she just finished an epic Yang/Mercury fic, so give it a read!!! anyway hope you all enjoy it! :D

Tai scoffed when he heard the news that Cinder Fall would have all charges against her dropped if she agreed to give information on the other crime bosses in the Vale area. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. He’d been working on gathering evidence against her for close to a year and now all of that was for nothing. 

 

He sighed heavily as he walked into deputy director Ozpin’s office, a coffee in each hand. Ozpin was busy talking on the phone so Tai just placed the triple espresso latte on the desk and took a seat, sipping his own caffeinated drink.

 

“Ah Tai, thanks,” Ozpin said once he ended the phone call and was able to take his first taste. 

 

“No problem. So what did you need me for?” he asked.

 

“I’ve got a new assignment for you. It involves Miss Fall,” Oz told him. 

 

A frown immediately formed on Tai’s face.  “No,” he replied instantly. 

 

“No?” Ozpin repeated raising an eyebrow. “You don’t even know what the assignment is yet.”

 

“I don’t care. I wasted a year on that woman. I’m not going to waste any more time on her,” Tai said. Now he was angry. Why him of all people?

 

“Well, this one comes straight from the top. You’ve been personally requested,” Oz explained.

 

“What? Do they want me to gather more evidence against her for a year only to put it through the paper shredder?” Tai asked sarcastically.

 

“No, you’ll be doing witness protection. It seems that Miss Fall’s information has put a target on her head and she’s asked for you to keep her safe until the remaining court cases are completed,” Ozpin informed him before he took another large sip of coffee.

 

“No, I refuse,” Tai said, knowing full well he didn’t have much of a choice.

 

“You start tomorrow,” Ozpin said, smiling whilst Tai just sighed.

 

\-----------

 

“Agent Xiao Long, nice to see you again! Or should I start calling you  _ Tai _ ?” Cinder asked with a grin, her amber coloured eyes looking him up and down in a not-so-subtle way.

 

“Just Agent will be fine,” Tai replied with a sigh. He had a feeling he’d be sighing a lot around her in the coming months.

 

“Hmmm, I think I’ll stick with calling you Tai,” she said, winking at him before she walked into the apartment that was going to be their safe house for the foreseeable future. The apartment was an open living one, the bathroom being the only place one would get privacy.

 

Once inside, Cinder made a beeline for the queen-sized bed, gracefully throwing her suitcase onto it before flopping down and making herself comfy. “Nice to see the FBI gave me a decent bed at least,” Cinder said as she rolled to her side to watch Tai place his own suitcase next to the sofa. He retrieved a pillow and blanket from the closet and set them down on the couch...

 

“You know there’s plenty of room for the both of us,” she said smiling at him, patting the vacant area of the mattress.

 

“I’ll pass,” he replied, pulling his phone from his pocket so he could let Ozpin know they had arrived.

 

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” she grumbled as she got off the bed and collected a towel. “I’m going for a shower,” she said even though Tai wasn’t listening to her. She sighed. It was probably going to be a long few months until she was safe again. 

 

She’d just need to make her own fun. Once she was finished showering, she walked out to her suitcase and grabbed one of her standard red dresses. Tai was busy typing away on his laptop when she decided to let her towel just fall to the floor, exposing herself to him. Much to her disappointment, he didn’t even glance her way. She huffed before she began to dress. It was clear to her he wouldn’t break as most men did around her. He was definitely going to be a challenge. 

 

\-----------

 

A few hours passed and Cinder was already bored. There were only so many sitcoms she could watch. The FBI could have at least given her a Netflix account as thanks for all the information she had given them. She would log into her own account if she had a device to log into. Only problem was the FBI had taken her laptop and other devices as evidence. They didn’t even have the decency to give her a temporary laptop to use. 

 

Maybe if she was nice to Tai he’d let her borrow his laptop? 

 

She decided once he got back from grabbing their dinner, she’d try to start up some conversation with him. 

 

“Hope you like Italian,” Tai said as he placed the two bags of Italian takeout on the table. It was as if thinking of him had magically summoned him. He grabbed a styrofoam container filled with his own dinner and plopped himself on the couch. 

 

“Would you like to join me?” Cinder asked, flashing him a small smile. He looked between her and the empty seat at the table... “Please?” she added, trying her best to look sweet and innocent.

 

“Uh, sure,” he said, both of them taking a seat at the small table.

 

They ate their food in silence. She would just have to work her magic and get him to be more open around her.

 

“So, do you have any family?” she asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, taking the time to admire the stubble of his chin.

 

He beamed at that question, obvious to her that family was important to him. “I do, two daughters. Yang is twenty and owns her own mechanic shop and Ruby is eighteen. She’s currently traveling with her girlfriend, Penny,” he said with a proud smile. 

 

“They sound like wonderful young ladies,” she replied. She could tell she was already making progress with him.

 

The two of them continued to make small talk throughout dinner, but when she asked him if she could use his laptop to watch Netflix, he had to refuse. He explained he had case sensitive files on there and didn’t want to risk it. Yet Cinder didn’t feel disappointed. Talking with Tai had actually made her feel less bored. She would have to try it again another time.

 

\------------------------

 

A month had passed and Cinder felt like she had gotten to know Tai pretty well. He had opened up more to her, yet he still wouldn’t let her use his laptop for Netflix. Tai didn’t hide his frustration that she managed to get off scot-free from her past crime life, but she had also shown him she was trying to make amends and start fresh.  

 

Once these trials for the other crime bosses were over, she’d be able to move on with her life. But today was the trial for her old mentor, Salem, which made Cinder slightly nervous. She knew the power the woman had in the criminal underworld and she knew Salem was going to seek revenge sooner or later.

 

During the trial, Cinder couldn’t help but shy away from Salem’s glare. And when she was up in the witness stand, she tried her best to keep her gaze away from Vale’s Matriarch of crime. Even though she was a strong, powerful woman, Salem still managed to make Cinder feel uneasy. When she finally made eye contact with the older woman, she felt a sense of dread.

 

Salem was smirking at her and Cinder knew the white-haired criminal had something planned for her, but she kept her head high and gave the evidence against Salem. Her evidence managed to secure a lifetime prison sentence for the matriarch.  _ Shame it wasn’t a death sentence,  _ Cinder thought morbidly.

 

Once the trial was over, Tai escorted her to the car, holding the door open for her as she climbed into the back whilst Tai hopped in the front passenger seat. He told the driver to take them back to the safe house.

 

Cinder sighed wistfully as she leaned her head against the window, watching the surroundings pass by. Tai was busy chatting away with the driver when out of nowhere loud rapid banging sounds peppered the car. At first Cinder thought it was hail hitting the car, but she quickly realized they were being shot at.

 

The car violently swerved side to side as more bullets impacted the car. Blood then filled the interior of the car, splattering all over Cinder and Tai as their driver slumped forward with blood leaking from his head.

 

With no driver at the wheel, the car crashed into some cars parked on the side of the street. 

 

“Get down now!” Tai shouted, Cinder nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting as low to the floor of the car as possible. More bullets pelted the car and Cinder couldn’t help the small scream that escaped her lips. She’d been shot at before but this was the first time she felt vulnerable. “Keep low! The body of the car is bulletproof but the windows aren’t!”

 

All she could do was nod as she clutched her legs close to her chest. Tai was talking on his radio, asking for immediate backup. Sirens could already be heard in the distance. Soon they’d be safe.

 

“Cinder listen to me. I need to get a read on this situation okay? Stay down and don’t open the door,” he instructed, unholstering his handgun... 

 

Just as he was about to exit the car, Cinder grabbed his hand. “Please don’t go,” she begged, her voice cracking slightly as she tightened her grip.

 

“I have to find out what’s going on, I’ll be right back. I promise.”

 

“We’re being shot at, what else is there to find out?” she asked sarcastically. Despite her being scared for her life, her sarcasm almost made him laugh.

 

“I just need to find out how many are shooting at us. If it’s just one, we might be able to get out of here. If it’s more, then I can inform the back up that’s on their way,” Tai said as the loud sound of bullets hitting the car returned.

 

Cinder squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the car door open and close. A few gunshots rang out as Tai returned fire on their attackers. The car door opened as Tai climbed back in. Shutting the door quickly as he climbed over to the back seat of the car, the now familiar sound of bullets hitting metal returned. 

 

“Well, I have good news and bad news,” he told her as he got lower to the ground, glad the car they’d been using for shelter had a lot of space between the front and back seats.

 

“What’s the bad news?” she asked, looking at Tai. The blood from their driver covering the left side of his face.

“We were attacked by a group of five, heavily armed with automatic weapons,” he told her, glancing over to see her covered in just as much blood as he was. He’d have to mourn for Vince later.

 

“What’s the good news then?” Cinder asked.

 

“There’s only four of them left now,” he replied with a wink. She let out a sardonic laugh. How could he be making jokes at a time like this?

 

“Great, I feel a whole lot safer now,” she replied, rolling her eyes. 

 

They stayed in silence as more and more bullets hit the car until abruptly coming to a stop. The sound of police sirens now filling the air, Tai raised his head to gain an idea of what was going on. Through the partially shattered windows, he noticed two more attackers laying on the ground, most likely dead. The surviving two attackers were being taken into custody. He then looked to Cinder, giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“We’re safe now, it’s over,” he said. Maybe it was the blood on her face, but he noticed just how bright her amber coloured eyes shined. 

 

Tai exited the vehicle first to make sure they were a hundred percent safe. Once he was certain, he offered his hand to Cinder and helped her from the car. He walked her over to an ambulance had arrived after the shooting died down. She kept her hand in his, not letting go of him even as the paramedics looked her over. Once she was cleared from the paramedics, he helped her into a marked police car and had them driven to the safe house.

 

As soon as they entered the safe house and were alone, Cinder pulled Tai in for a hug,  a few tears escaping her eyes. She’d never felt so helpless in her life. He just held her and let her cry it out. 

 

“I think a hot shower is in order,” he whispered, slightly pulling away from the hug.

 

“No, please don’t leave me,” she whimpered in protest. She hated feeling this weak. She was supposed to be fearless and strong. 

 

“Cinder, I can’t…” he said looking into her eyes as she cut him off.

 

“Please, I... I…,” she said, leaning her face in, making their noses gently brush together. 

 

Their lips were only inches away from touching. Tai brought his hand to cup her cheek. He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he brought his lips to hers. She instantly melted into the kiss, as if she was desperate for the contact, using it as some form of comfort to forget the day’s events. Her lips felt soft against his and tasted of blood. His hands fell to her hips to guide her backward towards the bathroom.

 

The kiss was deepened by Tai as his tongue began to explore her mouth. He fumbled around with the door handle before finally opening it. Once inside the bathroom, the kiss was broken and they quickly helped each other out of their bloodied clothes. Tai began kissing her neck as he worked on unclipping her bra. He was getting harder by the second. 

 

To think a few months ago he wanted nothing to do with her, but now he needed her just as much as she seemed to need him. She moaned lightly as he gently nibbled on her neck. He managed to unclip her bra letting her soft breasts escape their lacy prison. 

 

Tai pulled back and took in the sight of Cinder’s naked form--she was bewitching. She had curves in all the right places. He then quickly turned the shower on, getting it to a bearable temperature. She stepped into the shower and he quickly followed, bringing his lips back to hers to kiss her deeply. He started massaging her breasts, making more moans escape her lips as the warm water ran down their bodies, cleaning the blood from their skin.

 

Cinder’s hands slowly raked down Tai’s muscular body all the way to his cock and slowly started jerking him. Tai moaned at the contact to his manhood, his breaths became short as she worked him. He slid his hands down from her chest to her soft thighs, guiding his hands under them to lift her. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms crossed behind his neck to hang on. He lined his cock up with her slit and pushed himself inside. 

 

She moaned loudly as his thick rod penetrated her. He started thrusting his hips. More moans escaped their lips as he slid in and out of her. She raked her hands through his wet hair and kissed him. 

 

Her moans became desperate cries of pleasure as he continued his thrusting. He could feel himself edging closer to orgasm with each thrust he gave. His orgasm hit him with little warning. He let out loud grunts as pure pleasure washed over him in the form of his release. Cinder’s own orgasm hit her hard as she felt Tai’s warm seed fill her, she muffled her cries by kissing him deeply. 

 

He slowly pulled himself out of her and lowered her legs to the ground, neither of them saying anything. They spent the next few minutes cleaning the last of the blood from their skin, drying off once they exited the shower. As they left the bathroom, Tai went to go lie down on the couch but was stopped by Cinder who gently took his hand in hers and led him to her bed. 

 

“Stay with me awhile?” she asked, hopeful amber eyes staring into pensive blue ones. 

 

“Sure,” he replied, getting into her bed and wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled in closer to him, pulling the duvet halfway over them with their naked bodies pressed together.

 

“Thank you for that and thank you for saving me today,” she said as she started tracing the dragon tattoo on his chest with one of her fingers. 

 

“Just doing my job,” he replied as he subconsciously stroked her hair.

 

“And here I was thinking you’d taken a liking to me,” she said with a little smile which made him chuckle lightly.

 

“Eh, you’re alright,” he said making her giggle. “Hey, after all the trials are over, would you like to get dinner sometime?” he asked, turning his head away from her to hide the blush growing on his cheeks.

 

“Yes, I’d like that. Maybe Italian,” she replied before letting her eyes close and allowing sleep to take over for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooo I hope you all liked it!!! If you did let me know! :D I love reading your comments! <3


End file.
